Al límite del cielo
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Tras una visita al hospital donde su novio está internado Pietro se dedica a buscar la respuesta a su pregunta, cuando logra obtenerla son miles las razones por las que no se la da hasta que un día, John la descubre por su propia cuenta. AUHS-QuickPyro


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

* * *

Al límite del cielo

Llegó tan rápido como pudo, tan pronto como se enteró de lo que pasó durante la mañana

– _Por eso no respondía los mensajes, por eso no respondía las llamadas_ – pensó mientras el guardia de la clínica lo revisaba ¿En qué momento su mente se quebró?

–¡John!– gritó al verlo sentado en una banca con la mente perdida pensando quién sabe en qué. El aludido alzó la mirada quedando atónito con su visita

–Pietro– de inmediato fue envuelto por los brazos del otro que sollozaba y se controlaba para no llorar –¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Que qué hago aquí? ¿¡Es en serio!? Johnny ¡Soy tu novio! ¿Sabes qué tan preocupado estuve en la mañana al no verte? Algo me decía que estabas mal y… No me equivoqué– tomó sus brazos y vio sus muñecas vendadas, el castaño las quitó rápido y cubrió con las mangas de su bata –¿Cuándo te rompiste, John?– preguntó colocando una mano en su mejilla sin poder contener las lágrimas esta vez.

¿Que cuándo se rompió? Pero si siempre estuvo roto pero Pietro nunca lo quiso ver, se aferró a creer que John estaba bien y sólo necesitaba algo de amor pero no, no fue suficiente.

John se rompió desde los 5 años que su madre permitió que aquel bastardo lo tocara; se rompió cuando en vez de recibir ayuda simplemente lo rechazaron; se rompió cuando lo dejaron solo en la calle; se rompió… No, desde siempre ha estado roto.

–Pero ésta mañana llegué a mi límite.

–¿Y qué harás? ¿Crees que la muerte te dará tranquilidad? Quizás sí te la dé pero no sabes el dolor que dejarás en nosotros, los vivos, tus amigos.

–Me olvidarán fácilmente.

–Por el amor de…. ¿Crees que lo nuestro se puede olvidar tan rápido? No sé si eres idiota, ingenuo o estás muy drogado. Wanda, Kitty y Bobby están allá afuera porque sólo puedes recibir una visita pero todos estamos preocupados por igual, por ti.

–Pietro por favor….

–No me hagas golpearte por favor…– lo sujetó del rostro con ambas manos y buscó su mirada, suplicante –John te amo, sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil pero por favor déjanos ayudarte, ayudarte a salir de ése hoyo– sus ojos claros brillaban por las lágrimas que brotaban sin parar rompiendo aún más el corazón de John. Podría importarle un bledo su vida pero no la de sus amigos y menos la de Pietro

–Maldita sea…– pronunció por lo bajo abrazando a su novio y llorando con él

–Deja de creer que estás solo porque no lo estás ¿De acuerdo? Ya hablaré con el psiquiatra y te traeré tus cosas saliendo de la escuela pasaré aquí, alcanzo perfectamente la hora de visita– cerró el pacto con un beso en sus labios, Johnny sonrió y dijo que haría lo posible por seguir el tratamiento. Cambiaron de tema, hablaron del día de Pietro, de lo aburrida que seguía siendo la clase de Historia y al final sólo se quedaron viendo al cielo.

La tarde era despejada, algunos pájaros sobrevolaban el firmamento cuando a John se le vino una pregunta extraña a la cabeza

–Pietro ¿Crees que el cielo tenga un límite? Sé que después de éste se encuentran las diferentes capas como la atmósfera, estratósfera y todo lo que nos enseñan en geografía pero ¿Cuál será su verdadero límite? – el albino ya estaba acostumbrado a sus preguntas aleatorias sin embargo dado lo sucedido en la mañana ésta pregunta en particular lo angustió, John lo notó así que de inmediato aclaró –Tranquilo, lo pregunto sólo por curiosidad, no para hacer algo.

–No lo sé, quizás sí lo tengo pero…

–Terminó la visita, por favor los familiares de los pacientes dirigirse a la puerta de acceso– ambos chicos rieron un poco

–Bien, vete con cuidado y dile a los demás que estoy bien, gracias por… Venir.

–Descuida, nos organizaremos para venir y encontrar la forma de verte todos. Cuídate– tras un último y efímero beso Pietro se apresuró para llegar a la puerta y salir.

–Finalmente sales ¿Cómo está? – preguntó un Bobby bastante angustiado

–Intentó cortarse las venas pero alguien lo vio y lo detuvo. Tiene las muñecas vendadas y está algo desubicado por los fármacos, fuera de ello se encuentra estable.

–Gracias al cielo– expresó Kitty respirando con alivio

–Hermanita adelántate a la casa, iré a llenar los datos de internamiento o a hablar con la trabajadora social. Lo primero que ocurra– Wanda asintió y partió junto a sus amigos no sin antes decirle que se fuera con cuidado.

Pasaron unas horas, casi oscurecía cuando Pietro anunció su llegada

–¡Wanda ya volví!

–¡Genial! ¿Cómo te fue?– se sentaron en la sala, lugar donde la pelirroja hacía su tarea y le explicó el pequeño inconveniente que tuvo –Tranquilo, pensaremos en algo.

–Ése algo debo tenerlo para el jueves o será sacado.

–Veré qué puedo hacer, mientras tanto ven, vamos a cenar que sólo estaba esperándote– extendió su mano para tomar la de su hermano y dirigirse al comedor. Wanda sirvió la cena mientras Pietro ponía la mesa y una vez listo, comieron

–Oye ¿Sabes si el cielo tiene límite?

–Claro, mamá nos lo dijo ¿No lo recuerdas?

–Temo que no.

–Mamá decía que más allá de las nubes está la frontera del cielo, ése que divide la Tierra del Espacio. Se trata de un lugar donde las almas de los fallecidos gozan de plena felicidad, en especial aquellos cuya vida estuvo rodeada de dolor.

–Se escucha como lo que la Biblia nombra "El paraíso".

–Sí, básicamente– Pietro se quedó pensando, le agradó la respuesta aunque le quitaría ése simbolismo religioso.

A la mañana siguiente era presionado por su hermana para llegar a tiempo a la escuela mientras él preparaba unas cosas personales para John como pijama para dos días.

–Te dije que lo prepararas anoche.

–Ya casi acabo.

–Si pierdo la clase me deberás 100 dólares.

–Listo, allá comparé lo que falta– la chica arqueó una ceja –Un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Sé lo mucho que le gusta escribir– afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo a sus respectivas clases, en la clase de literatura la profesora preguntó por John y Wanda tuvo que decirle –en privado– lo que realmente ocurrió. La noticia le fue desagradable e impactante pero más le fue saber que sin un adulto responsable de sus cuidados podrían sacarlo del hospital y con ello, tener una recaída.

–Se encuentra estable pero con las muñecas vendadas, sólo hace falta la firma para terminar el trámite pero él no tiene familia.

–Yo puedo firmar y hacerme cargo– la chica la miró consternada

–¿De verdad haría eso?

–Por supuesto– le respondió sonriente, Wanda sonrió todavía más dando un pequeño saltito

–Muchas gracias profesora, iré a decirle a mi hermano. Con permiso– sin perder un segundo Maximoff se comunicó con su hermano mayor para darle la buena nueva

–¿¡De verdad!?

–No te mentiría con algo tan delicado. Te dije que lo resolvería.

–Te amo Wanda, nos vemos al rato– y emocionado colgó la llamada.

La hora de la salida llegó, los chicos se despidieron entre ellos mientras la profesora los esperaba afuera en su auto para ir juntos al hospital y firmar los papeles de internamiento.

–Gracias profesora.

–No agradezcan chicos. Ya había notado un comportamiento extraño en él pero dijo que estaba bien.

–Sólo nos queda apoyarlo– exclamó la pelirroja con resignación. Arribando al hospital, su profesora se quedó con la trabajadora social y ellos subieron a verlo, les fascinó saber que dos familiares y/o amigos podían pasar a verlo.

Salió al patio caminando lento, alzó la mirada e internamente se alegró de ver a su novio y a su amiga con él, Wanda se lanzó a sus brazos con algunas lágrimas en su rostro

–Calma "brujita", aquí estoy.

–Pero un poco más y no lo lograbas– le recriminó

–De acuerdo, tienes razón.

–Buenas noticias, la profesora Ororo se hará cargo del papeleo y firmas de autorización.

–¿La profesora de literatura?– inquirió John sumamente impactado

–Sí, ella misma. Se ofreció a hacerlo cuando le dije lo que pasaba, tranquilo, se lo dije en privado y sólo ella sabe que estás aquí– John se quedó callado y en lugar de hablar sólo sonrió en forma de agradecimiento.

Siguieron hablando el resto de la visita, desde cómo estaba la escuela hasta el trato que John recibe en el hospital, hablaron de muchas cosas hasta que la visita terminó.

Pietro colocaba su mochila en el asiento trasero del auto de su profesora cuando recordó algo

–¡Demonios!

–¿Qué pasa?

–No le dije cuál es el límite del cielo– se dijo golpeando su frente en ademán de torpeza

–¿Por eso me preguntaste eso ayer?

–Sí.

–Se lo dices mañana, no seas tan duro contigo– exclamó la profesora, Pietro suspiró por el olvido y subió al auto

Los días siguientes por alguna u otra razón olvidaba decirle a Johnny cuál era el límite del cielo. El fin de semana se organizó con el resto de amigos para pasar a verlo, todo estuvo bien y sin problema alguno

–¿Y qué tal te va con el psiquiatra?

–Supongo que bien, me pregunta cómo me siento, si he tenido problemas…. Lo normal.

–Flamitas, yo sé que tú puedes, tu mechero te espera ansioso– John vio el suelo con los labios medio curveados, levantó la mirada y besó a su novio con pasión pero sobretodo, ternura, una increíble y fascinante ternura que lo impactó mucho

–….Wow… ¿A… A qué debemos ése beso?– cuestionó el albino sin salir de su asombro, el castaño se alzó de hombros

–Sólo me nació.

–Sería bueno que te naciera más seguido– rió pícaro levantando la mirada al firmamento y recordando lo que desde el martes no le ha dicho pero la voz ajena le ganó por microsegundos

–Te amo, te amo mucho Pietro– dijo a su oído y abrazándolo en el acto, Pietro respondió igual, besó su cabello y luego lo miró

–Yo también John, te amo y por cierto esta semana he olvidado decirte….

–Terminó la visita, familiares de los pacientes por favor dirigirse a las puertas de acceso.

–¡Ah! Maldita sea…

–Pietro tranquilo– besó su mano –Mañana me lo dices.

–Sí, será lo primero que haga.

Salió de la sala no sin antes darle su último beso del día, paró un taxi y volvió a casa. En el hospital, John terminó de cenar y se dirigió a su cuarto para escribir pero el pecho le empezó a arder de repente dándose media vuelta para pedir ayuda

–Enfer… mera…– no alcanzó a pedir ayuda, simplemente se desplomó.

Pietro se despertó de repente, microsegundos antes de que Wanda entrara a su cuarto indicándole que se vistiera porque habían complicaciones y la profesora Ororo pasaría por ellos en 20 minutos. Sin saber por qué, su frente empezó a sudar frío y sus manos a temblar, en cuanto terminó de vestirse la profesora llegó.

–Lleva tus credenciales– ordenó su hermana. Abordaron rápido el auto y arrancaron, los tres lucían inquietos, nerviosos y preocupados ¿Qué estaba pasando? La profesora recibió una llamada de urgencia proveniente del hospital que exigía su inmediata presencia, alarmada llamó a la menor de los Maximoff para que se alistaran y fueran los tres a ver qué sucedía.

Llegaron a recepción y pidieron informes pero por el altavoz una voz femenina gritaba código rojo haciendo que todo el personal corriera a urgencias, ellos los siguieron y cuando Pietro echó un ojo vio a John recostado en la cama siendo atendido por todo el personal médico

–¡Ése es mi novio! ¡Es John el que está en la cama!– gritó asustado, trató de entrar pero entre los oficiales de seguridad, algunos doctores y enfermeros lo detuvieron. Sin remedio tuvieron que esperar afuera, rezando y pidiendo al Dios en turno o a cualquiera que existiese que John saliera bien.

Pasaron 10 angustiosos minutos hasta que la doctora salió, se acercó a ellos pero el albino como sólo ver su semblante entendió todo antes de que ella siquiera hablara

–No… No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ¡No!– repetía mirándola suplicante mientras se dejaba caer al piso

–John sufrió un paro cardiaco que intentamos estabilizar pero no lo resistió. Lo lamento mucho.

–¡No!

–¡Pietro!– el chico se abrió paso hasta llegar a él, lo sujetó de los hombros y lo sacudió salvajemente

–Maldita sea St. John Allerdyce más te vale que esto sea una jodida broma y te levantes ahora mismo porque no pienso largarme de aquí sin ti caminando por tu cuenta ¡Así que mueve tu asqueroso trasero y levántate ya!– exigió Maximoff bañado en lágrimas retrocediendo unos pasos para gritarle que se levante y camine, Wanda lloraba igual o más por la pérdida de su amigo y el espectáculo que su gemelo estaba dando empeoraba el sufrimiento.

–Pietro… John ya no…

–¡No profesora! Me niego a creer que murió. Él es como un gato, tiene más vidas que un gato así que no… No puedo aceptarlo– a media oración su voz se fue quebrando y cerrando, lo que hacía era un berrinche, uno donde se negaba a aceptar que su novio había partido.

–Calma… Lo sé, duele… Pero Johnny ya no está con nosotros– intervino la profesora de literatura abrazando al joven conmocionado

–No… John ¡Dijiste que juntos por siempre! Que te esforzarías por salir pero no así, no así– su hermana se unió a ellos en el dolor, se tiró al piso y besó a su hermano en modo de consuelo ¿Cómo? ¡Cómo fue que pasó si en la tarde estaba bien?

Hacer llegar el mensaje al resto de sus amigos fue difícil, ir a prepararse, un poco más pero sin duda lo más duro fue la hora de la sepultura.

John no creía en Dios así que una ceremonia religiosa y un cura para la ocasión fue innecesario mientras los gastos funerarios corrieron a cuenta de todos por medio de una colecta.

Cuando la hora llegó, la profesora Ororo fue por los gemelos para unirse a la caravana que pasó frente a la escuela donde recogieron a los amigos que le darían el último adiós

Pietro no decía nada desde el día de la muerte o procuraba hablar lo menos posible, ése día se paró frente al ataúd y sacó una hoja

–El tiempo a junto a ti fue el más impredecible y fantástico que jamás experimenté. Tuvimos nuestros problemas como reconciliaciones donde decías que mi cara de perrito a medio morir– pausó y rió un poco luego continuó –Te pudo sacar siempre un sí. Eras volátil, impredecible y misterioso pero también cariñoso, amable y sabías cuándo ser dócil o ceder el poder que te gustaba ejercer sobre tus sentimientos… Eso siempre lo hiciste conmigo. Puedo apostar que presentiste que esto pasaría por la forma tan repentina en que me besaste mas no dijiste nada y ése silencio es el que no te podré perdonar. Te amo y lo seguiré haciendo pero dijimos que estaríamos en las buenas y en las malas y no lo cumpliste, te adelantaste antes que pudiera decirte cuál es el límite del cielo pero bien, ya lo has de saber porque es donde te has de encontrar.

Los deudos se pusieron de pie mientras el féretro comenzó a descender, Pietro besó su carta y la echó para que fuera sepultada junto a él, se unió a sus amigos que lo esperaban para poder consolarse mutuamente

– _Te amo St. John Allerdyce. Hasta siempre._

* * *

 **Hola :3**

 **Esta ocasión traigo un fanfic angst con mi pareja crack favorita de X-men QuickPyro, pareja que surgió en un juego de rol del foro La Torre Stark. Va dedicado a mi amiga Esteicy y Laestrellafugaz pues gracias a ellas nació mi amor por dicha pareja. Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario es recibido :3**

 **Bye bye**


End file.
